Teenagers
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. "Uh, Peter, don't turn around, but I think there's a predator out here. He's been staring at you, since we've been outside. Like, he's legit creeping. You gotta stand up. He is straight-up staring at your ass." Spideypool oneshot. (2nd installment in My Spideypool Romance series)


**A/N: Here's next installment in the **_**My Spideypool Romance **_**series.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, **_**OR ANY OTHER **_**MARVEL **_**CHARACTERS.  
****Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Teenagers" – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman.**

* * *

Peter was antsy. He wasn't ready to go back to school. Sure, he had missed the normalcy, but he also hated the lying. Being at school and going through the motions of typical teenage Peter Parker made him feel like a fraud.

He was just thankful that Mysterio wasn't successful with his video transmission. Peter had been so close to losing everything. If his identity ever got out, it wouldn't just be his life on the life. His Aunt May would be in danger and so would all of his friends. It's bad enough that he knows that it's just a matter of time, before someone makes the connection that he and Wade were dating.

He didn't care who knew. It just meant that they had to be careful as Spiderman and Deadpool. He needed to keep his identity secret, even if Wade didn't care who knew his.

* * *

"Hey man, are you okay?" Ned asked Peter. Concern was oozing out of him. Peter knew that he was worrying his friend, even if he wasn't trying to. He was hoping that Ned would be too preoccupied with his girlfriend to notice. Of course, that wouldn't be the case. Peter could only wish that he could be so lucky.

"I'm alright, considering everything. This summer was intense… I just need a break from everything. Being back here is hard. I didn't miss getting terrorized by Flash. I still get nightmares. I've been working through stuff. I've been talking to Dr. Banner and Natasha a lot. Wade has been helping." Peter was going to sugarcoat how things have been going and how he has been feeling, but the truth came spilling from his lips.

Ned looked crestfallen and Peter felt guilty for not divulging more to his friend before. He had meant to tell Ned just how bad things had gotten, but Ned really had been busy. Every time they had made plans, after their class trip abroad, Ned had bailed in favor of Betty. Peter understood, really, he did. He just… he didn't want a pity party. He couldn't bring himself to bare his soul and send Ned text after text about how his life was falling apart.

"Wade is the boyfriend, right? I still can't believe you're gay and you never told me." Ned mused, clearly missing the point. Peter's brow furrowed and he prayed for patience. "I didn't know things were that bad, Peter. I really didn't. I know that I've been busy and I'm sorry. I just… I don't have a good excuse." He apologized. Peter gave his friend a half-hearted smile.

"I'm gay. I'm bi? I didn't think that I needed to come out to you or advertise it. It doesn't change who I am. It's not like I expected to meet him, especially so soon after things fizzled with MJ. He's older, but you'd probably like him. He's strangely charming." Peter admitted, blushing. Ned gave him a goofy smile. Peter knew that his friend was happy for him and doubted that he cared if he was attracted to men, too. "I don't blame you. It's not your fault. I just… it's a lot to deal with. I feel guilty for Mr. Stark dying and I'm not sure how to stop it. Natasha is looking into a grief counselor that is SHIELD approved. I just… I don't know. I remember dying and the fighting and the battle. They think I might have PTSD. Sometimes, weird things trigger it. I can't really watch fighting or violence on TV. Sometimes, I can't even make myself put on the suit. Wade helps. He – he gets it." Peter explained. Ned just nodded. He looked thoughtful.

"I won't lie and tell you that I understand it, because I don't. But I'm here, if you need me. However I can help, whatever I can do, I will. You're my best bud and I love you. You've saved me more than once. You're a great guy. Wade is lucky to have you." Ned promised. Peter smiled and pulled his friend into a hug. He'd missed this – missed him.

"Thanks, man. I love you, too. That means a lot to me." Peter told him.

"I always knew you were a fag, Penis Parker!" Flash jeered. Peter rolled his eyes and refused to dignify him with a response.

* * *

They fell back into their groove, seamlessly. They were talking science and the latest tech and it was so fucking refreshing. Peter had missed him. He didn't realize how much. It's funny how that always seems to be the case.

Even MJ had come around. They made small talk and she made jokes at their expense. It was comfortable. It _**felt safe**_. This felt right. With his friends, Peter didn't feel like he was pretending.

* * *

"Uh, Peter, don't turn around, but I think there's a predator out here. He's been staring at you, since we've been outside. Like, he's legit creeping. You gotta stand up. He is straight-up staring at your ass." Ned urged me to stand up, as I finished tying my shoelace.

I stood up and turned around, despite Ned's warning. His lips curved into a smile, when his eyes landed on Wade. Peter let his eyes wander down Wade's body. He was wearing civis, without a mask, surprisingly. But he had his hood up, so most of his face was hidden.

"Seriously, Peter, we should go." Ned tried to persuade Peter to get a move on, but it fell on deaf ears.

"That's just my boyfriend." Peter told him, as he walked over to Wade.

"Oh, that's just your – What?!" Ned called out, but Peter barely heard him. He beamed, as he got closer to Wade.

"Hey Baby Boy, I was in the neighborhood and wanted to know how my Baby's first day back went." He explained with a grin. Peter stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the mercenary's scarred mouth.

"It turned out to be pretty good." Peter told him, as he pulled away. Wade's arms went around Peter and his hands settled on his butt. "It was rough, in the beginning, but talking to Ned helped. MJ was even joking with us. It's not as awkward with her as I thought it would be. And telling Ned how I've been feeling was a massive relief. But I missed you." Peter admitted. Wade cupped the side of Peter's face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"I always miss you, Sweetcheeks. I'm glad you had a good day. I thought ice cream after your first day would cheer you up, even if you day wasn't horrible." Wade admitted, his voice was soft and gentle. He didn't have his usual enthusiasm, but the underlying care and sincerity was there. He was great like that. He always went out of his way to take care of Peter and make sure that he was alright. Peter had a feeling that when Wade finally met May, they were going to hit it off, just because of that.

"I'd love ice cream with you." Peter whispered. Wade gave him a soft smile that melted Peter's heart a little. How can someone who's been through so much, still be so kind and selfless? Wade was perfect for him.

"Have you thought about what your SpiderMom said about the therapist? If you're nervous about going, I'll go with you. I don't have to sit in during your sessions, Sugar Plum." Wade offered. His pet names had taken on a life of their own and Peter hadn't even thought about fighting them. They were another quirk of Wade's, a facet of his personality and Peter secretly loved them. Something about the names that Wade only used for him made him feel special and loved.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to… You really don't mind going? I think having you there, even if you just waited in the lobby would help. I just… I'm nervous." Peter breathed. Even saying it out-loud was hard for him. Saying his fears aloud made them real, but it was a step that he needed to take, so he was forcing himself to be honest.

"I'd be happy to, Baby. I'd do anything to help my Baby Boy. You know that." Wade reminded him, softly. Peter grinned at him.

"I still can't believe that you're real. You're amazing. You amaze me." Peter praised Wade and the merc looked teary. He blinked them away, almost as quickly as they had appeared. Wade leaned down and touched his forehead to Peter's. He stiffened and pulled away to look at Peter. Peter returned his boyfriend's quizzical glance.

"I love it, when you're sweet to me, Petey-Pie. I hate to ruin our Disney moment, because you're my Prince Charming, but your friend is gaping at us. I think we broke him. We'll have to find someone else to give him mouth to mouth, because I'm not sharing you, my luscious little gum drop." Wade told him boyfriend.

Peter chuckled and turned to see that Ned really was gaping. Peter beckoned him over, with his hand. Ned came over, looking apprehensive.

"So, uh… Peter didn't tell me that you were so old. He said that you were older, but he didn't mention the fact that you were basically robbing the cradle. I mean, I get it? Kind of? I mean, dating an older person who has more experience has a certain appeal. I just… He could have warned me, because I legit thought that you were some kind of child predator." Ned rambled. Wade let out a bark of laughter and was doubled over, before Peter could process everything that his best friend just said.

"Oh, em gee, Baby Boy! He thought I was a predator." Wade laughed, as he stood up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He fixed his hood and tried to get his breathing under control. "You do know that Petey is eighteen, right? I know you're in high school, but you can still count. Can't you?" Wade teased Ned. Peter let out a chuckle of his own, as Ned's face fell.

"Oh, my God! Peter! Why didn't you tell me that we forgot your birthday?!" Ned cried out. Peter scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"It's not like I spent it alone. It's not a big dead. Don't worry about it, man." Peter tried to calm his friend. "Really, I spent the morning with May and Happy. I saw Dr. Banner and he gave me free reign an unlimited access in his lab. Then, I spent the rest of it with Wade. It was a good day."

"I've been a terrible friend." Ned sighed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You're making up for it now. Petey-Pie and I were going to get ice cream. And I was going to ask you, if you wanted to come along. I haven't met any of my boo's friends, yet. What do you say, Tall-Dark-and-Nerdy?" Wade asked him. Ned agreed with a sheepish grin. "I can't believe you thought I was a predator. I would never hurt a child. Even good, ole Deadpool has his limits."

"Wait, what? Peter didn't tell me that! I have so many questions! Let's go, so we're not overheard. This is so cool. You will be the ultimate power couple. Does dating change your fighting tactics? Did you know who he was before you started dating?" Ned's words came out in a rush. Wade just laughed.

"Sometimes, I forget that you're a teenager, Baby Boy." Wade admitted, as he grabbed Peter's hand and let him away from the school. Ned trailed behind them.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm totally mature!"


End file.
